The Sky
by kyocat4
Summary: Vincent Crabbe has the tendency to forget everything while looking at the sky. Today is no different, however somebody decides to interrupt his daydreaming... Vincent/Ron m/m Rated T for kisses No Flames Please. Enjoy :


**Warning: **This is slash m/m but very light!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Those lovely rights to the even lovelier J. K. Rowling.

**Notes:** This story is not exactly book and/or movie compliant. Some small details are definitely a little off but please forgive me :) I think this was originally supposed to be for a challenge, but I've long since forgotten the thread it was for, sorry :/ Hope you enjoy one of the like 3 Crabbe/Ron stories in existence XD**  
**

* * *

**The Sky by Kyocat4**

Vincent Crabbe loved to look up at the sky. It was such a hypnotizing thing. And amazing. It could suck you in without even trying and you could find yourself staring at it for hours without even realizing it.

Or at least, he could.

It irritated him when people would refer to the sky as being simply 'blue'. There were just so many colors. There was so much more than that. Yes, every shade of blue could be seen at one point or another, but there were also the purples, reds, and pinks. Sometimes it even held a green tinge after it rained. Not to mention the snow white clouds were like little ornaments hanging in the sky.

Yes, the sky was a wonderful thing and it always managed to help him escape. When he became absorbed in the sky, no longer did it matter that he was a bulky 16 year old, with no friends or family that cared about him, or that he was stupid. It truly did just disappear.

And that's what Vincent was doing at that exact moment, looking at the sky.

Slytherin had just beat Gryffindor in the Quidditch match earlier and Vincent hadn't even gone to the locker room to change yet. He'd started walking back with his team but made the mistake of looking up.

It had been a good match. Him and Goyle had managed to knock one of the Weasley twins off their broom and Mr. Famous Harry Potter hadn't caught the snitch. A small grin ghosted onto his face as the memories of the game came back to him. There weren't a lot of things he was good at, but shoving people happened to be one of them.

"Crabbe! Hey moron! I've got a bone to pick with you."

Vincent was immediately sucked from his thoughts and forced to find who that pissy voice was coming from.

Oh, Weasley. What was his problem? He stared at Ron with a dull look on his face expecting the Weasley to continue. He had no intention of asking what Ron wanted, especially after being called a moron.

Ron became a little uncomfortable at the look Crabbe was giving him. He momentarily forgot what he was going to say, but then quickly remembered. "So Crabbe, umm oh yeah! What is your problem? Why'd you knock my brother off his broom? That was such a cheap Slytherin shot! And stop with all the Weasley is our King crap! It's pissing me off! And…"

Vincent eventually blocked the sound of Ron's voice out until it became a small buzzing sound. He was good at doing that. People looked funny when he couldn't hear what they were saying. Like a video on mute.

God, and Ron just managed to go on and on. Crabbe truly couldn't understand what his deal was. His mouth just kept moving up and down and side to side and contorting into weird shapes as he bitched Crabbe out. It was incredibly irritating.

And maybe just the tiniest bit cute.

No, that's ridiculous. He did NOT just think that. This red head was the farthest thing from cute. He was a dirt poor, asshole Gryffindor Weasley! Cute wasn't something that even remotely described him.

It was probably just that he was talking to him… or actually yelling. Usually when someone was pissed at a Slytherin, they went to Draco. Him and Goyle were just the stupid lackeys that stood in the background as Draco doled out his resentments to choice people. They were noticed of course, just rarely spoken too. It was actually kind of hurtful.

But to have someone actually come up to him and start yelling was a nice change.

And that mouth was very distracting.

"Hey, hey! Are you listening to me-" Ron was cut off as a pair of very large lips covered his.

He didn't understand what was happening at first. His reaction was similar to the stunned reaction of a fish after you toss it back into a pond after taking it off its hook. Then a sort of realization of what was happening came to him and he pushed Crabbe off.

"What the hell?" Wild, scared eyes were looking at Vincent trying to understand what had come over the Slytherin.

The Slytherin in question just rolled his eyes and with a muttered 'shut up', grabbed the back of Ron's head and brought their mouths back together.

Ron didn't understand what was happening and started to mentally freak out when he found himself responding to the kisses of his enemy. A small moan rumbled from him when Crabbe decided to bring tongue into the equation. Ron quickly found himself winding his arms around Crabbe so as to deepen the kiss.

Then, all to suddenly, Vincent broke away from the kiss and walked away leaving an incredibly flustered and confused Ron in the middle of the Quidditch field.

"What just happened?" Ron quietly asked himself out loud. And then internally he asked _and why did I like it?_

As Vincent walked away he chuckled. That had been fun. Ron's expressions and the feel of those lips. Yes, he might just be doing that again sometime.

_I hope you liked it! Remember, loved it or hated it, please review! I gotta get better somehow :)_


End file.
